It's a Christmas Special, Chris Jericho
by damageddementia
Summary: For wrestlefan4. When Chris doesn't come home in time for Christmas Eve, he decides the only way to make it up to his lover is with the perfect Christmas gift.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera, or anything recognizable.**

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**So, this is another one that was written as a part of the Secret Santa Writing Challenge 2009. The title's a total cop-out; I was stuck, and went the old Charlie Brown route of things. Titles are the hardest part to write of a story, after all. It's for wrestlefan4. If you don't know who she is by now, you are missing out on one of the best writers on this site. Anyways, Merry Christmas... and I'm wondering if I should just dedicate all my Mattichos to you. ;) Well, go on and enjoy.**

**It's A Christmas Special, Chris Jericho**

"Matt, love, I'm going to be a little late." Chris said. He was supposed to fly over to the house he shared with Matt ages ago, but he got stuck in the studio, listening to the recent cuts from his upcoming album, trying to make them perfect.

"There's no way to get out of it?" Matt asked.

"No, Matt, not unless you want me to sound like a retarded donkey on my CD. I'll try to leave as soon as possible, okay?" Chris rubbed his temples, kind of annoyed by the obvious upset tone of Matt's voice. But what could he do? He couldn't give the fans less than his best.

"Okay."

"So baby what are you doing?" Chris had to shift the conversation; hearing Matt upset like that nearly broke his heart.

"I'm hanging Christmas decorations." Matt left it at that, not expanding what he was saying.

"That's it?" Chris pushed, trying to get Matt to talk.

"Yeah... oh, and I'm putting our presents under the tree."

Chris couldn't stand to hear him sad for a moment more, so he said, "Matt, it's not like I'm not going to be there in time for Christmas. I will. It's just... I won't be there as soon as we planned. Is that okay?"

"I guess. Get home as soon as possible, Chris."

"I will." They said their goodbyes and Chris got back to work. He had to make this perfect, and Matt would get over it when he finally got home anyway.

*************

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Chris couldn't hear his friend and band mate Rich Ward yelling at him; the music was pulsing too loudly in his ears. Rich rolled his eyes, walked over to the Canadian, and pulled off the headphones.

"What'd you do that for?" Chris shouted.

"Because you're still here!" Rich shouted back, "Why didn't you go home already?"

"I'm listening to our album..."

"Chris, it's Christmas Eve."

"I know. It's not like I'm going to miss Christmas. And what's Christmas Eve anyway? The day _before _Jesus was born? Why is that a holiday?"

"That's not the point." Rich sat on the armrest of Chris' chair and said, "Your boyfriend is waiting for you. Go home already!"

"He understands..."

"Oh really?" Rich challenged, "Chris, he planned a surprise dinner for you tonight."

"What?" Chris said, shocked.

"Yup. Sounded excited about it, too."

"I didn't know..."

"Well, of course not. He wasn't going to tell you about the _surprise _dinner." Rich rolled his eyes; Chris could be so dense sometimes. "It's Christmas Eve. He shouldn't have to tell you to come over on Christmas Eve. It's like the unwritten law of domestic partnership."

Chris sighed and laid his head down on the table. "Are you serious?"

"No, I'm lying. I just like messing with you..." Rich hit Chris' back. "Of course I'm serious! Now hurry up and get out of here!" Chris didn't need to be told twice; he began to pack his things to hurry out.

* * *

Chris got home around eleven that night. He looked around; Matt did a nice job decorating. It was beautiful, like a Christmas card or something. He then went to the kitchen and saw the meal Matt so meticulously prepared packed away into Tupperware; it must have gotten cold long before Chris even arrived. His heart sank; he wondered how Matt must have felt, eating the food meant for the both of them alone.

He went upstairs and saw Matt laying on the bed, twisted in the covers. Although he looked peaceful now, he could only imagine how he felt earlier, waiting for Chris to come. Knowing the type of person he was, he probably waited for Chris for a while, telling himself that it would all be worth it when- if- Chris finally got there.

Chris pushed the hair out of his face and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm so, so sorry," he whispered, not wanting to wake Matt up. He stared at his lover's face sadly, wondering how could he say it to him while he was awake, how to make him believe that he was actually sorry for being so clueless. Even without the surprise, it obviously meant so much to Matt that they be together on Christmas Eve, and he completely blew it off for work.

Eventually, he came up with a plan. He didn't know if it would be enough, but he couldn't stand not seeing Matt smile on Christmas.

****************

Matt woke up and reached for the other side of the bed, almost instinctively, but the familiar body wasn't there for him to wrap his arms around. He bit his lip, trying to hold back all the disappointment he felt from Chris not being there in the morning. _Chris promised..._

He promised he'd be there for Christmas Eve too, but then he was a little 'late'.

Something caught Matt's attention. It smelled too good in the room, like... his eyes lit up as his eyes fell on the things by his side of the bed on the nightstand. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon were on a plate, and there was a glass of orange juice next to it. His stomach reacted just to seeing the food, telling him he definitely was hungry. Also on the small table was a note, his name written in very recognizable handwriting,

He opened the note and read: _Eat up, and then come downstairs. _Part of him wanted to keep mad, but the other part, the one curious to what Chris was up to, quickly beat that down and he just ate the food.

After he finished the very delicious breakfast, he quickly put on some more clothes and ran downstairs. He went to the living room and couldn't keep the large grin from forming on his face. Chris was stretched out on the couch in a very seductive position, wearing nothing but a very small pair of red underwear with a green wrapping bow and tag attached to it. Matt couldn't hold any of the things he felt last night; his lust for the older man overwhelming his better judgment.

"What the hell are you doing?" Matt asked.

Chris grabbed the green tag and shook it a little. "Read."

Matt walked over and pulled the bow off, reading the tag attached a loud. "I'm an idiot. I hope you forgive me anyway, and please accept this Christmas gift. Love, Chris."

Chris smiled at Matt before grabbing his hands. He sat up and looked deep into the chocolate eyes before saying, "I'm sorry."

Matt just looked him up and down and finally said, "I can't take you seriously in those."

Chris grinned and said, "What about out of them? Can you take me seriously then?" Matt blinked, unable to get around how seductive Chris was trying to be. "Um..." Chris chuckled, bringing Matt's hands down to the underwear, resting them on his hips. "Aren't you going to unwrap your present?"

Matt just snickered as he fingered Chris' waistline, teasing the cocky blonde a little. Chris whimpered, and Matt leaned forward, letting his breath play on Chris' ear. "You're forgiven," he whispered as he hooked his thumbs in the tiny underwear. "But I hope you don't mind... I want to play with my present before we continue the day."

"It's your present," Chris said, anticipation rising, "You can do all you want with it."

Matt attacked Chris' throat, biting down harshly before licking the spot. Chris groaned out as Matt's lips went lower, leaving a wet trail as he inched down Chris' chest to his stomach, finally reaching lower down. Chris grabbed the armrest as Matt bent his head forward, closing his lips around Chris' cock. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive ridge at the tip and nipped lightly with his teeth before lowering down, pulling most of Chris' hardening length into his mouth. Matt's hands roamed over Chris' hips, down to fondle his sack, and lower to tease against his ass. All Chris could do was moan as Matt worked on him, making jolts of pleasure shoot through his body.

Matt angled his head back and met Chris' eyes. Intense feelings that neither of them gave words to passed between them. Matt continued for a little while longer until he was sure that Chris couldn't take it any more. He broke off with a moan of his own and slowly worked his way up Chris' body, kissing his way back up.

"Get yourself ready for me," Matt said softly, before biting down on Chris' ear. Chris did as he was told, letting his fingers slide down the crack of his ass as Matt began taking off his clothes. He worked his fingers inside of himself, stretching himself out as best as possible. As soon as Matt was naked, he leaned over Chris, grabbing his erection and stroking it softly, feeling it throbbing beneath him.

"You ready?" Matt asked. Chris nodded and pulled out his fingers, spreading his legs a little for Matt. Carefully Matt positioned himself, steadying Chris' hips with his hands, then drove in all at once.

They both groaned out, the feeling almost electric. Matt moved inside of him, pushing deeper and deeper with each thrust. Chris mewled and rocked against him, wanting more of the delicious friction they were making. When Matt pushed against his prostate, a loud cry escaped Chris' mouth, and he was lost in the pleasure Matt was giving him.

Matt closed his eyes, relishing Chris' heat around him, slamming harder and harder until Chris came with a loud groan. The spasming of Chris' muscles drew Matt's own release, and he collapsed forward, laying on top of Chris, just breathing against him, trying to regain his ability to talk.

Eventually, Chris blindly sought out Matt's mouth, kissing him deeply. Matt returned the kiss, letting his tongue play with Chris'. Matt moved away and said, "Best... Christmas gift... ever."

Chris smiled and said, "So... can we open the rest of the presents now?"

Matt grabbed a thin package and handed it to Chris. "Open that one first; I'll go get something to clean ourselves off with." Matt left and Chris opened the gift and his mouth dropped open; it was an original Iron Butterfly record. When Matt finally came back, all Chris could say was, "I don't deserve you."

"Well, lucky you that gifts are given, not earned." Matt smiled. "Merry Christmas, Chris."

**Once again, happy holidays, and don't forget to thank XxShawnsGuardianAngelxX for the best idea ever.**


End file.
